Space Mercinaries: After War
by Fanwriterf
Summary: A few one shots that takes place after the Human Gorton War
1. Chapter 1

**What's up everyone Fan here, so sorry about the delay. I was going to post yesterday but all the computers at the library where taken over by a bunch of fucking five year olds play minecraft or some shit like that.**

 **So I felt bad for every one who's been patiently waiting for Ep. 2 to come out, I promise to have the first two chapters out sometime in January. So to somewhat appease you I wrote four one shots, two from Josh's point of view and Two from Krystal's. it talks a little bit about what happens after the Human Gorton War ended.**

 **I was going to post all four, but guess what. I wrote them all on my phone, plugged it up to the computer I'm at right now and the fucking usb charger wont work. So I had to retype this ch. on the computer. So I'm sorry about that. If I can make it Thursday I'll post the last three.**

 **Enjoy and PLEASE review so I know what you guys think, not getting reviews kills me on the inside and makes me feel like I'm writing shit no one wants to read.**

* * *

The night sky, the darkness of space. Cold and unforgiving, is that where my destiny lies? Am I truly to leave the only home I've ever known? Am I destined for this life? The thought is a bit scary when you have a moment to sit down and think about it. Outside at night, on a hill resting by a tree. My gaze is at the night sky and the hundreds of thousands of stars cover the sky like freckles. Beautiful shiny freckles that one day I will journey to.

I will travel across the galaxy and see many things humans have yet to discover, things we might not even be ready to discover. It's cool when you think about it; I wonder just what is out there. How many new species are there? How many look humanoid? How many look like monsters? A dull ache in my right hand flares at the memory of the monster I have seen.

Huge muscular giants with rough leathery red skin. The tallest and dangerous of them all, a King. Spawning ebony black armor that no weapon can penetrate, fiery eyes that glow bright. Leaping close to twenty feet in the air and heading straight towards me. Bringing a large sword down, slicing through a gun I used as a shield and cutting through my shoulder. Another dull ache flares at said spot, with nothing more than a knife for protection, unable to stop the massive red hand that engulfs my own and nearly crushing it to dust. A sickening smile creeps on its face as my agonizing filled screams fill his ears. I blink and it's gone. A month later and that smile still freak me out.

How many more are like the Gortons? How many more pillage and murder because they enjoy it? They are like us in a way aren't they? We both are savages in our own right; maybe in that small way we are equal.

A chilling breeze blows by; I zip up my jacket and hold my arms over my chest to keep them warm. I could go inside the base where it's warm, where everyone is at. But I want to be out here by myself, to just sit and think on what happens next. It has been a long month, with our freshly new alliance with the Lylat system most of my time as the newly appointed ambassador of Earth has been spent with talks and political nonsense.

I'm not an ambassador, I'm a warrior who was trained to fight and kill, not lead and represent. At least Ryan is here to help me out, until I leave that is. Once I leave Earth it will be Ryan who takes over as Ambassador, that's something I won't hesitate to pass over. Within a week or so after I leave he will travel to Corneria to perform his duties. I enjoy Ryan's company; he has become a good friend and seems to enjoy my company as well. But there is something off, he greets me with a smile yet his eyes show sadness. Many times he looks like he wants to tell me something but holds it in. I'm not sure what it is but I know he'll tell me when he wants to

As I sit here I can't help but think of Krystal, the alien that I have fallen in love with. Suddenly as if she had read my mind she approaches from the base. I can see her making her way up the hill to me, her blue fur gently moving with the wind. When she stands next to me she looks me in the eyes and smiles. Her beautiful cyan eyes always make me feel like jelly. She asks if I want some company. If I said no she would nod and head back to the base and I would be alone like I wanted. However now that she's here and I can see her and smell her scent, there's nothing I want more that for her to stay. I told her sure and she smiled softly before sitting down next to me. She leans against me and it isn't long before I can feel her warmth seep in through my jacket. The cold air doesn't seem to affect her, her silky smooth blue fur keeps her warm. She is the only hairy woman I have ever found appealing. She wraps both of her arms around one of mine as she leans her head on my shoulder, the dull ache flares but I keep it to myself. She looks comfortable and if the price for her comfort is a bit of discomfort on me, than so be it. She's worth it.

A couple of minutes pass and the two of us are watching the sky together as the couple we are. I gently lean my head against hers and she moves even closer against me. Her hair smells like honey and strawberries and it is intoxicating. Suddenly she moves her head away from me and we stare into each other's eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful; they are the perfect mix of blue and green. She says she likes the color of mine; however my plain brown has nothing against hers.

Suddenly before I can react she already has our lips pressed together. Now I'll admit that since she does have a fox shaped muzzle our kisses are a bit on the awkward side. Her lips aren't as soft as human lips; however it's her lips that I'm kissing, so that's all that matters to me. I would enjoy her lips against min even if they were made out of metal. Even though that would be weird. After a few moments of kissing, she moves back to her original position by my side with her arms around my arm. We continue to watch the stares together in silence.

The night sky, the darkness of space. Cold and unforgiving, is that where my destiny lies? Am I truly to leave the only home I've ever known? Am I destined for this life? Maybe, maybe not. All I know is if Krystal's there, than so will I. she is my destiny now, she is my home. We will deal with all the struggles we face in the future together. Our lives will be in danger, we will protect, we will fight, and we may be killed. I turn to look at her again.

Something bad may happen to one of us in the near or distant future, that is the price we must pay to be together, that is the price we must pay to be Space Mercenaries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey real sorry its taken me this long, I ended up getting double pneumonia for a long time and then after that a lot of crap happened and I just never found the time to post.**

 **Button smashing-I was in a hurry and didn't have time to do all that stuff, I wasn't able to get it from my phone onto the computer and had to retype it real quick and I'm slow at typing. at my library you only have about an hour on the computer and it took me about that long to retype it, so in the end I didn't have enough time to put the parings, general, and summary. As for Star Fox not being there, that was only the first chapter, they'll show up later. They are already there, it's just it hasn't gotten to them yet.**

 **John P- No Wolf, this short sequelish story takes place after the war, but before the end of the first one.**

* * *

"Two months." I spoke quietly to myself as I mark off the last day on the calendar. It has been two months since the human Gorton war ended. Although can it really be called a war if it barely lasted twenty-four hours? Regardless it's over, well technically the war is over, however there are still platoons of Gortons left on the Earth who continue to fight. Star Fox, Myself and human special forces go out and eliminate the remaining Gortons. We offer them hospitality every chance we can, but those savage war mongers prefer to fight till the death.

I lay my marker on my desk inside my room aboard the Great Fox. To be honest I thought Fox would have used my room as storage or something like that, but instead he kept it the way it was. He must have known one day I'd be back. I move away from the desk and stretch my arms which result in them popping. I decided to head to the lounge room and get something to eat, I honestly can't remember the last time I sat down to eat something. During these past two months with the constant hunt for Gortons any and all food came from military M. which we had to scarf down.

One such M.R.E came with toilet paper however I was too busy jamming the M.R.E contents down my throat to notice. I don't know why human M.R.E come with toilet paper. Josh says its incase someone ends up getting something that doesn't agree with their stomach and they end up getting the squirts. It's like an apology from the military, sorry our shitty food gave you diarrhea, please take these complimentary wipes to clean yourselves with. I doubt that's the real reason why, but his version makes me laugh so I'll stick to it.

Once I make my way into the lounge I notice its completely empty. For a second I start to wonder where everyone is at, but then I remember its nearly 3:00 A.M, they're probably asleep. I shrug my shoulders and head over to the kitchen area where I start to make something to eat. After which I make my way to the table and sit down to eat. My first few bites are taken in silence; the only sound is my own chewing. Suddenly my ears pick up on the distant sound of the elevator down the hall, next I hear footsteps approaching the lounge. Thanks to my sense of smell, I know just who it is before they come into sight.

His scent fills my nose and my tail wags uncontrollably despite how embarrassing it is when it does that. I continue to stare at the open doors waiting for him to appear, even though I know who it is I can't force my eyes away. It's like I have to see him walk through there. I hold my breath as his footsteps gets closer and closer, and then before I know it he makes his way in.

He looks around and I swear the moment he looks at me it's like both of our hearts leap. A smile appears on his face and he comes even closer to me.

"Hey Blue what's up?" He says to me and all the air I've been holding comes out. I stare into his dark brown eyes and suddenly I'm at loss for words. All I can do is smile as he sits down in front of me.

"You're still up? I thought you would have gone to sleep by now." He says and places both of his hands on the table. My eyes slowly move to the white bulky cast on his right hand, his broken hand has yet to heal. His shoulder wound appeared to have healed nicely. A major difference between my species and his, despite the obvious physical appearance is that I can heal a lot faster than he can. Broken bones heal within two weeks and cuts and gashes heal within a few days. Due to his injuries still healing, and newly appointed status Josh has to miss out on the Gorton hunting missions. He's told me numerous times that he hates not being able to be there with me. Suddenly I feel his hand being placed over one of mine, the physical contact nearly makes me melt in my seat.

"You alright?" He asks with concern in his tone, I simply nod my head and tell him that I'm just a little tired. Even though I'm as wide awake as ever, I use my other hand and lay it on top of his. My nails gently scrapping his flesh.

"So how are you feeling?" He asks, I shrug my shoulders and say that I'm good, "I haven't seen you in two days, I missed you." My heart swells at his words.

"I missed you too." I tell him truthfully and lean over the table, I place my lips against his and can feel his incredibly soft human lips move around to accommodate my lips. I use one of my free hands and gently brush his stubble cheek, our kiss gets a little bit heated and I can feel his lounge gently pressing against my bottom lip. I open my mouth to allow his lounge to enter. His more experienced lounge quickly dominates mine. I moan into his mouth and move my fingers into his hair. I can feel his fingers move up to my neck gently rubbing his thumb up and down.

Sadly, I have to break our kiss off before I end up jumping over the table and ripping his clothes off with my nails. We both pant a little bit as we try to catch our breath.

"Wow...I guess you did miss me." He said as he wiped a mixture of our saliva off his chin. I blushed a little and nodded.

"Of course I did...I love you." My heart nearly leaps out of my chest as I say those three little words. Truth be told this is the second time I've said them to him. He pauses and looks at me, I can see the love and longing in his eyes. "You are my U-Kia, my human, I love you." Again my heart leaps at those words, funny how three little words can have such a strong reaction. I can see Josh smile a toothy smile.

"You're my U-Kia as well Blue. I love you too." He says, and then we stare at each other in silence for God knows how long. It isn't until my com link goes off that we brake our stare. I look at my com link and feel my heart sink at the message.

"Got word of Gortons...I have to go." I painfully say to him, my heart sinks even more by the look on his face. Two days without seeing each other and we barely got five minutes together. Without realizing it Josh had made his way around the table and wrapped me in his arms. I immediately melt into his protective embrace; I take long sniffs of his body to savor his scent. I feel him gently pressing his lips on top of my head kissing me.

"Go get them." He says to me, I reluctantly pull out of his embrace and stare into his eyes. I don't want to leave, I want to stay here with him, I want to keep feeling his warm arms around me. I sigh and quickly lean up and try to kiss him with as much passion as I can summon, in the end he breaks our kiss too soon and I frown. If he hadn't broken it, I sure as hell wouldn't have either. I force a smile and use my hand to caress his stubble cheek, we share one last smile before I turn around and leave.

God help those bastards when I get my hands on them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Be careful." I can hear him say to me. I gently pull away from his embrace and look into his deep brown eyes. The same eyes I have seen just about every day for the past five months. I smile at Josh's words and place my hands on his stumbled cheeks. I enjoy the way his new set of fur feels against my fingers, it is both rough and soft. A gust of wind blows by and his hair which has grown out sways in the wind.

"I always am." I tell him and suddenly I can feel his hands being placed on my lower back, he pulls me closer and leans down placing his lips on mine. I moan softly and move my hands from his cheeks to behind his neck. I love how soft his lips feel against mine, if I could I would spend the whole day kissing him. Sadly, however that won't be happening. While the Human Gorton war ended when Josh killed their King, the remaining ground troops quickly scattered off. Human and Lylat surveillance teams tracks down the remaining Gortons and then Star Fox, Human special forces and myself go after them.

This time we are being sent to an abandoned docking bay on the west coast, apparently there where ground troops still in the area after the city known as San Francisco was destroyed.

"Ambassador!" A man in a black suit calls out from behind Josh, I can see my human rolling his eyes at hearing his official title being spoken. Josh has told me enough times that he hates his new job, to which I tell him it will be over when we leave. "Sir we have a meeting to get to in ten minutes."

"Fuckin A." I can hear him gently curse under his breath, I can't help but smile.

"You better hurry, don't want to be late." I say to him which causes him to softly growl. I give him one last kiss and them pull away completely from the man I love. "I love you." I say to him. I can see a smile forming on his face.

"I love you too Blue...kick their ass." He says and then walks away from me.

I made my way to the Hanger where the humans have an air craft called a plane that will take us to our destination. There are a total of five humans who are called the Seal team, I think. This is the first time I will work with the them. On other missions it was a team called Delta Force that came.

"You ready Krystal?" Someone asks me, I turn around to find Fox standing there. I gently smile at him and nod, I am very grateful that the two of us are still friends. I was completely destroyed when he ended our relationship two years ago, even more so when he showed up three months ago, words were said and tears from both sides were shed. Now every time I look at him I can still feel love towards him, not the same love we once shard. The love we feel for each other is not that of lovers, but of great friends.

"Yeah, what about you?" I ask.

"As good as ever." He replied, suddenly one of the Seal members approaches us. He stands at least a foot taller than me and Fox and certainly looks like he can stand his own in a fight.

"Name's Harrison, the others are Miles, Days, Williamson and Boney. Human and Lylat officials have placed me in charge of this mission, we were briefed a few hours ago on the details, Miles, Days and myself will be team Alpha. You two, Williamson and Boney will be team Beta. Understand? " He asked, his tone filled with authority.

"Yes Sir." Me and Fox called out.

"Good, let's move out. The flight will take a little over two hours, which will give you two enough time to memorize the battle plan." Without another word the human left towards the plane.

"Charming fella." Fox spoke and began to walk to the plane with me closely behind. As we make our way I start to wish Josh was here with me, however due to his injuries and status as Ambassador he isn't allowed to be in direct battle. I can feel my tail gently wag as I think about him and how much he means to me, and how much I must mean to him. I really do love that human. I frown as I have to push him away from my thoughts so I can stay focused on the task at hand.

Once me and Fox were on board the plane we took our seats which were on the left and right of the air craft. A few moments later and Harrison comes back with a small hand held black box. He sets it on the ground and suddenly a holo graphic image of what must be the abandoned docking bay.

"Alright listen up, from what we can tell the Gorts are holding up in this building." He says and uses his finger and clicks on the holo building, it highlights and then enlarges. The holographic device is now showing the building. "There are two entrances, here, and here." He clicks on the two entrances. One is the front; another is on the side of the building.

"Now I doubt the Gorts are completely retarded so they should have these entrances guarded, here is delta's entrance." He clicked on what looked like windows on top of the roof which highlighted as blue, "Alpha's entrance will be here." He moved his finger and pressed a section of wall on the west side of the building.

"Alpha will set explosive charges at this spot which will blow a hole in the wall, completely startling and catching the Gorts off guard. When the explosives go off Delta will head down the windows. Now the building has two floors, Alpha will sweep and neutralize all Gorts on the first. Delta will sweep and neutralize all Gorts on the second floor." Harrison leaned down and collected the black box cutting the holographic image off.

"From what we know there are over twenty Gorts in that building, the highest number of stragglers yet. This could be the last hunting mission, or not I don't know. All I do know is that there are over twenty tangos that need to be taken care off. Any questions?" I look to Fox and he looks at me and then shakes his head letting me know he doesn't have a question to ask. I turn my attention to Harrison.

"No sir." I say, he nods and then walks off. After a while the landing ramp closes up and the Air craft starts up. I take a deep breath and try not to think about anything other than the mission. Yet despite concentrating so hard, Josh enters my mind. I can't help but smile.

* * *

The plane ride took a lot longer than two hours, at least that's what it felt like. If we had taken the Great Fox, it would have taken minutes to get here. I then realize that if we had taken the Great Fox the Gortons would have spotted us and retreated, I just don't know why we don't bomb them. When we left the plane we had to hike a mile to get to the ship yard. From there it was another mile to the building itself. The building was old and run downed. From there we split into our two groups and went our separate way. Me and Fox lead the way while the two humans Williamson and Boney watched the building to make sure we didn't get spotted.

Once we got to the back of the building it was fairly easy for me and Fox to get up to the roof. After all me and Fox can jump significantly higher than humans. Fox had to carry a rope and after we jumped from window to window and landed on the roof he tied it to a rail and gave the humans the go ahead to climb up.

While we waited we kept our eyes out for any enemy movement, it didn't take too long for the humans to make their way to the top. After that we quickly made our way to the window we would go down, it didn't seem more that fifteen feet from the ground, Fox and I would be able to just jump down. I doubt the humans would though. Next came the worst part, waiting.

God knows how long it took Alpha team to set the charges and blow them. For all I know it could have taken an hour, I was close to falling asleep truth be told. The sound and vibration forced me awake and Fox and I leapt down from the window. We landed on the wooden floors and quickly checked the area with our guns ready to fire. It wasn't long before we heard the sound of gun fire and shortly after plasma rounds. The two humans made their way down and we carefully continued on. Me and Fox kept our guns aimed in front while the two humans kept guard from the back.

After turning the corner, we came into contact with a Gorton. The tall eight-foot red skinned alien turned toward us and tried to lift his gun to fire. However, Fox and I pulled our triggers first and fired our rifles. The bullets left our human rifles and penetrated the Gorton's body, blue blood sprayed into the air. Suddenly the two humans behind us started to fire as well. I quickly turned around and saw three Gortons firing their plasma rifles. I stayed guarding the front while Fox helped them out.

While they were fighting another Gorton came into my sight. He fired his plasma rifle before I could fire. The red plasmic round flew past my head, and while the round was long gone I could still feel the heated air left by it. I pulled the trigger and three bullets left the barrel and struck the Gorton in the chest, he cried in pain and dropped to his knees while keeping a hand over one of his wounds. He lifted his gaze to me and growled. I aimed my sight a little higher and fired a round directly between his eyes causing the back of his head to explode. Blue blood and brain bits flew out like a canon.

Another Gorton approached and started to fire, I quickly ducked for cover as red plasma round soared through the air. I looked over to find Fox quickly covering next to me while he loaded his weapon. After which he moved from cover and fired his weapon killing the Gorton in front of us, after I heard the loud thump of its body hitting the floor I moved from cover as well.

For the moment the cost was clear, I took the time to check my ammo counter which told me I still had twenty bullets left. I looked over at Fox and the two humans, they all seemed fine and uninjured. Fox approached me and asked if I was okay, I told him I was good and that we should continue. He agreed and we moved on. It wasn't long until we were in another firefight. With barely anything for cover we had no choice but to face the Gortons head on. One of the humans, Boney took a plasma round to the shoulder. I ended up getting grazed on my left arm. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from shouting due of the intense burning pain that only increased with time. I can't even imagine how the human is feeling.

As we continued Fox had us stop so we could deal with the wounds. Boney was the most injured so Fox and Williamson responded to him first. Fox was smart enough to bring cooling gel. A blue gooey substance that quickly cools burns, once they finished with Boney Fox came up to me with the gel. Naturally I told him I was fine. He glared at me and kept persisting.

 _'_ _I know you Krystal, stop acting tough because I know you're in pain, I'm sure if Josh was in my place you would accept it right away.'_ He thought telepathically. At his words I was about to protest, but I realized he was right. If Josh was here I would have accepted the cooling gel right away, because I don't have to show my tough side all the time to him. When it's just us I let my guard down and let him take care of me. Pride can be a shitty thing. In the end I gave in and Fox applied the cooling gel to my burn, I softly sighed in contempt as the burning pain went away.

We packed up and continued onward, we ended up making our way to a stairway that lead to the first floor.

"This is Alpha team; first floor is cleared." I heard Harrison say through our radio, I clicked on the radio switch and spoke back.

"This is Delta, top floor cleared." I removed my finger from the switch and waited for his response.

"Good work...Lets go home." He replied. The four of us made our way down to the first floor. All around us was dead Gortons surrounded by their own blue blood, the smell of gunpowder, plasmic exhaust and blood was disgusting. I gritted my teeth and continued onward. Once we were outside Fox came up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Another one bites the dust." He says to me, I smile and wrap my arm around his shoulder as well."

"Hopefully that's the last one Fox." I say to him

"Me too." He replies and gives my shoulder a soft squeeze.

* * *

The plane ride back took just as long if not longer. While everyone seemed to catch some sleep me and Fox stayed up and just talked for a while, after which we played tic tac toe. It ended being constant ties so we gave up on that. He told me about his wife Tahlia and their son Damon, and then we talked about Josh joining Star Fox after he passes the ten-week training program at the Academy.

I know he'll pass; I have faith in him. Once we finally got off the plane we had to spend another hour or so giving our report to the President of the united states and General Pepper. Once that was finally over Me and Fox made our way to the lounge area of the Great Fox. Slippy, Falco and R.O.B were off doing something. I made my self-something to eat and then left to find the Earth's Ambassador.

Needless to say I never found him, as he had been called away to a meeting halfway around the world with the world leaders and the Lylat Galactic council. For a whole week I didn't see him, a whole week without being with the man I loved, a whole week without my U-Kia. When I got word he was returning the next day to say I was excited was an understatement. However, before he even arrived I was once again called away to deal with yet another Gorton sighting.

This one was the worst yet, we ended up losing men and I was nearly killed. But in the end we found out, that was it. That was the last of the Gortons left on Earth. Almost a month past before I got to see Josh again. When I arrived at his personal barracks the first thing we did was stare into each other's eyes, it was the most beautiful sight in the world to see him again. Suddenly he had his arms around me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. After close to a month without him I nearly cried in joy at his touch. At last, finally being held by him again.

He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered his love for me, I told him how much I loved him and that was the last thing we said to each other that night. The rest of the night was spent in each other's arms in complete silence. We ended up sleeping in each other's embrace and the next day we spent just about the whole day kissing each other. Not once did I tire of having his lips against mine, it was certainly the best day of my life...So far.

* * *

 **Boney and Williamson are the last names of two of my closest friends who I sadly don't see anymore, if I could offer you guys some advice it would be to cherish the time you spend with your friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes to find I'm inside my room, staring up at the white ceiling from my bed. It takes a few moments for me to move my tired ass off of the bed, the thought of my plans for tonight motives me to nearly spring out of the bed with excitement. Throughout this week has been nothing but great for me, my right hand had finally healed and the bulky cast was removed, I had absolutely no Ambassador related work all week. For six days I was able to relax in peace, the only downside was that Krystal and the rest of Star Fox had some important things they had to take care of back in Lylat.

Slippy had a wife he had to go see, as did Fox. I'm not sure what Falco's reason was, Krystal wanted to go so she could see Lylat again. So despite getting to relax these past six days, it was still a bit boring without my friends here.

Slippy was probably the easiest one to become friends with, he was the weapons specialist and taught me a lot about Lylat's weapons. For instance, they use both plasmic based weapons as well as projectile weapons just like humans. The Pulse rifle which is my favorite happens to be a projectile weapon, it fired high velocity armor pricing rounds. It virtually had no kick, wasn't bulky, practically weightless, and didn't make loud bangs.

Next was Falco who I honestly thought would be a tough one to crack, but I discovered underneath all that tough guy is actually a loyal trust worthy friend, who values friendship above everything else. Krystal once told me he was a competitive gamer, so whenever we hang out its either in the shooting range or in the lounge room playing games.

Lastly there was Fox, my girlfriend's ex fiancé. Trying to be friends seem weird when we first met four months ago. I wanted to rip his head from his shoulders after watching a misunderstanding between him and Krystal, while I know it was something that had to be done, it still bugs me a little to this day. I don't have any harsh feelings towards Fox anymore, not since Krystal explained everything to me.

Making friends with Fox was actually easy, it seemed like he genuinely wanted to be my friend and actually took interest in what I did. Friends like that are hard to come by. We talked a lot, he told me about himself and his wife and child. I did the same, minus the wife and child. I learned that like me he lost his family when he was younger, how he felt like no one truly understood how he felt. We then talked about Lylat and me becoming a member after passing the academy. He says he doesn't doubt my military abilities one bit, but seeing how I'd be using "alien" technology he wanted me to learn as much as I could and the best place for that was at the Cornerian Defense Military Academy.

Fox is a good guy, he cares and loves his friends and thinks highly about them. Now while I like to think me and him are good friends, I don't except him to bake me a cake on my birthday any time soon. But I do know he cares about my wellbeing.

I finish getting dressed and began to make my way out of my room. I'm wearing a normal white T-shirt and blue jeans, nothing to fancy. As I walk down the bases hallways I can't stop thinking about tonight, I've planned everything out. Star Fox will be returning in a few hours, but the person I'm really looking forward to is Krystal. My heart starts to race as I think about her

Tonight I'm going to take my beautiful Blue out to a proper date. First we'll go see a play about Romeo and Juliet, then we will head to the fanciest restaurant in town and lastly finish with a stroll in a park. Maybe feed the ducks, I remember when I first took Krystal into a town she really enjoyed that. I stop moving at the memory. That was almost seven months ago, things certainly seemed different back then. I was just some guy who was hiding an alien in his home. Now look at me, in a relationship with said alien and soon will become the first human to travel out of our star system.

But I don't regret any of it, how could I? I met someone who loves me just as much as I love them, I have great friends who happen to be aliens, I'm going to be a space mercenary what's not to like. I shake the though from my head and pull out my cellphone, my screen shows a picture I took of Krystal some time ago. We were outside the base just hanging out and the sun was setting, the light reflected off of Krystal's fur and gave her an almost angelic look. I told her I wanted to take her picture so I pulled out my phone and bam there you have it.

I quickly call the theatre and restaurant to make sure my reservations are still there, which they are. I close my phone and hang out in the mess hall. After getting something to eat I head to the rec room and watch tv. I watch whatever I want to until some military guys walk in, at which point I let them change my show so they can watch what they want. I can come in here and watch whatever I want whenever I want, these guys don't and only have a certain time limit. So it's only fair to let them watch what they want to watch.

Most of the men and women who come in don't mind watching what I watch, they are more interested in knowing me. The savior of Earth. Trust me I didn't come up with the name, the last thing I want is to be showered with praise for ending the Human Gorton war, hell it's bad enough I'm letting them award me the Medal of Honor in three weeks. I just did what I had to, I don't want people to treat me like a hero. However once they make up their mind there's very little I can do to change it.

After a few hours I get a Text message from Krystal, yes I taught my alien Girlfriend how to text. However, she hasn't quite gotten the hang of it yet. This is the message she just sent me.

MESSAGE ONE

Hey we

MESSAGE TWO

Are landing in

MESSAGE THREE

Airfield now miss

MESSAGE FOUR

You

I can't help but laugh when she sends a message, something that should only take one message ends up being five or six. We ended up agreeing to simple one sentence messages after she tried to tell me a long story about a mission she went on. Needless to say thank God the military paid for the bill. I put my phone away and start heading to the air field.

* * *

As I stood outside I could see the Star Fox team making their way to the base. Each one of them smile as they walk by, except for Krystal as she takes my hand into hers and leads me into the base. I notice as we walk she's taking large sniffs of me. We find ourselves at my room and she shoves me inside, after closing and locking the door she jumps into my arms and starts pelting me with kisses.

"So... How was going to Lylat for a while?" I asked when her lips weren't crushed against mine.

"Felt like I never left to be honest, I was to focused on trying to get the council to help Earth last time, I didn't get a chance to see how much had changed."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I said and pressed my lips back against hers. After a few moments she pulled away.

"Never said I enjoyed myself." She responded, I raised a brow. I used my hand to brush some of her hair out of her face.

"Why not?" I asked and stared deeply into her eyes. She gently smiled and brushed her hand against my cheek.

"Because I was a whole Star System away from you." I couldn't help but smile at her words, it felt amazing to be loved by someone you hold dear to your heart.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that you didn't have a good time...However I think I might have a surprise for you later tonight, if you're interested."

"What kind of surprise?" She asked with a smile.

"Well...There's a play going on tonight I thought you might enjoy, then we could go somewhere nice to eat, and then finish with a walk in the park."

"Hmm...Almost like the first time you took me out, only minus the arcade."

"Does it sound good to you?" I asked, Krystal nodded her head.

"It sounds perfect."

After a few hours it was time to start heading out, I was wearing the nicest clothes I could find, a white dress shirt, black over coat and black pants. Krystal had her hair tied into a bun with a few strands of hair hanging down. She wore a white strapless dress with a black shawl around her shoulders. Naturally I was speechless.

"Should I take your stunned look as a sign that I look decent?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"A lot more than decent Blue..." For the first time in years I was actually nervous to be around a girl, "You're really beautiful." As I say this I noticed she blushed and looked down while smiling.

"You look very handsome yourself..." She paused and looked up at me and smirked, "For a human." I rolled my eyes and offered her my arm which she took and then we started heading out.

Being the Ambassador for Earth meant that I couldn't leave the base without armed escort. Now the last thing I wanted was to spend a romantic night with my girl while having two armed men following us everywhere we went. It took a lot of ass kissing to have let me off base without any guards. Luckily Ryan was there to help me out, it seemed like whenever me and Krystal was involved with something he would work his ass off to make sure we got what we wanted.

Thanks to his help the guards stayed behind for tonight, which meant it was only Blue and I. We got into my run downed red car and drove off base, the ride into town was in silence. All we did was enjoy each other's company.

When we pulled up to the theatre I could since something was bothering Krystal, I gently placed my hand on her leg just above her knee.

"You okay?" I asked, with her head lowered she softly nodded and gently brushed on of her hands against mine.

"I was just thinking that maybe..." She paused and frowned.

"What is it?"

"Maybe I should have worn my disguise." She says almost like she's ashamed of how she looks.

"Why would you think that? Humans know about you...Hell in case you hadn't noticed there's a giant Cornerian ship circling the Earth."

"I know...it's just that maybe some people aren't ready to...You know...Be in the same room with someone like me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I wasn't what she said that annoyed me but how she said it. She was genuinely worried how others would think about her.

"Well, you're my girl Blue, and I'm taking my girl out. If someone has a problem with that, then they can go suck a dick." Krystal softly snickered, she looked at me with a smile.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay." I repeated and gave her knee a quick reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Once we went inside everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us, actually they were staring at Krystal. Which she noticed right away, my first instinct now thanks to five years of being a Marine was to quickly check everyone in the room and make sure none of them was going to try something. The next thing I did was hold her hand in my own.

"Come on." I said to her and began to move forward to the front desk. I could feel everyone's gaze fixed on us and it slightly pissed me off. When we got to the desk the guy looked like some just pissed in his cereal.

"Hey, reservations for Grant." I told him, yet it seemed like he wanted to keep staring at Krystal making her even more uncomfortable. "It's not nice to stare." I say and glare into his eyes. The man gulps and quickly checks his computer.

"Ah...Mr. Josh Grant?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied sternly, either he noticed it or not I wasn't sure. He ended up handing me two tickets, after which I held on tightly to Krystal's hand and lead her to our seats. It was a good thing I got us a private booth/balcony to sit at. All throughout the play we kept our fingers interlaced, every once in a while I'd gently rub her hand with my thumb. She would then squeeze my hand tighter.

Now since this was a Shakespeare play and Krystal didn't know much of humanities past, before the intermission came on she kept asking me what they meant by that. I had to explain that was how people talked back then, I also told her that it was Shakespeare that invented a lot of the words we use today. When the play was over I asked her if she liked it, she said despite not knowing what they were saying half the time it was still interesting to watch.

We left the theatre and made our way back to our car, so far the night was going great, aside from the casual stares. Krystal didn't seem to upset about it, guess she took my advice and just ignored them. Now if only I was able to follow my own advice, instead every time I see them just staring at her like she's some kind of freak pisses me off. Even now I can see some of them staring at us.

I start the car up and pull out of the parking lot. While on the high way I steal a few glances at Krystal. She seemed to be in some kind of trance while looking out the window, watching everything go by. She would do the same thing every time we drove together, on this night every time we drove by a street light, the light would briefly shine on her illuminating her face.

I couldn't stop staring at her, she was just so beautiful to me. Who would have thought I would end up falling in love with a blue anthro fox alien? I manage to tear my gaze away from her and focus on the road.

"You're beautiful Krystal." I say to her, I don't look her way. I keep my eyes on the road but I can tell she turned her head to look at me.

"Thank you." She quietly said in a tone as if she was worried I would find her repulsive. I don't know why she would sound that way, maybe she didn't ignore all those stares. I wouldn't have been able to either. I have to say something to her, I'm just not sure what I can say to make her feel better. Before too long we pull up at the restaurant. When we parked I turn to say something to her but she beats me to it.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"What do you mean you're not hungry?" I might have sounded a tad bit annoyed, but it wasn't because of Krystal. It was because of a bunch of ass holes who could not stop staring at her. That...And getting reservations for this place was not cheap by any means...Oh wait. That's right military pays for all my expenses now. At least there are some benefits to being a War hero and ambassador.

"It means I'm not hungry Josh... If you want to eat go ahead, I'll wait here." Now I know beyond a shadow of doubt that she was upset. I still couldn't help the sigh that left my mouth.

"You shouldn't have brought me! You knew how people would react and yet you still took me." She said.

"Are your serious right now? I can't believe the toughest chick I know is upset by what others think." She didn't respond, not for a while.

"I'm not mad at you...I'm sorry if it seems that way...Please, let's just go back to the base." My shoulders drop in defeat, the last thing I want is to force her to do something she doesn't want to do. So we left, the perfect night with her has been ruined. Or was it?

As we drove back I noticed a few places that just might fix our night, I remained silent and continued to drive to the base. After we got there Krystal got out of the car and waited a few seconds before poking her head through the window.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, just got to pick up a few things really quick." I said. Krystal frowned a little, seeing her sad broke my heart.

"I'm sorry." She said. God I hope this will work.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes, don't go to sleep okay." I tell her, she nods and then slowly moves away from the car. I start driving away and by chance notice Krystal in the rear view mirror. She was just standing there watching me drive away, it broke my heart even more.

* * *

I later returned to the base with hopefully this night's salvation. I quickly got out of the car and rushed into the base, after going through countless twists and turns inside the hallways I managed to locate Krystal's room. I knock on the door and can hear Krystal.

"Who is it?" She says, by her voice I can tell she's been crying. I softly sigh, the last thing I want is for her to cry.

"It's the sexy ambassador, hurry and let me in." I jokingly say, I doubt she even acknowledged my joke. After a few seconds Krystal opens her doors and head back to her bed. I walk in and set my stuff at the foot of her bed, she looks at the bags and raises an eye brow.

"What are those?" She asked, I grabbed one of the bags and handed it to her.

"That my fair lady, is a cheeseburger with a large order of French fries. From Pete's Burgers." She stares at the bag of food with confusion for a few moments before it clicks.

"The place you took me the day after I landed...The place where I ate human food for the first time." She says and smiles at the memory. At this point it's looking good, I now reach into my coat and pull out a rented DVD.

"I also rented that move we watched." I said and showed her the movie case. I could her smile grew a little bigger.

"That was one of the best days of my life, I was completely alone for two years. I ate alone, slept alone, lived alone. The longest conversation I had with someone was about money. Then one day I basically fell onto your lap, and you took care of me. You were kind and caring, I never once thought of you as anything more than a friend who was going through a bad time, but you became more to me than a friend, I wanted us to be more than that and you accepted me...You looked past how I looked and focused on what was on the inside...I can never thank you for that Josh, my darling human." She said with teary eyes. I honestly didn't know what to say to that, no one had ever said something like that to me, to know I mean this much to her made my heart swell with love. I had no choice but to hug her for a response.

I could feel her tears splashing on my neck when we hugged, her hands began gripping the back of my shirt tightly.

"You don't have to thank me for loving you Krystal, it's an honor to love...And to be loved by you." I gently whisper into her ear. We spent a few moments in silence before Krystal pulled away from me.

"Foods getting cold, are you going to put the movie in or not?" She asked with a smile, I nod and move away from the bed to put the movie into her DVD player. I turn around to find Krystal scarfing down the fries.

"Oh my God, these are even better than I remember." She joyfully called out. I smile at her while she eats, this night may not have gone as I had hoped...But it was far from ruined.

* * *

 **And end, to be honest I don't see Krystal actually getting too upset about people staring at her like she's a freak, but I needed something to ruin the** date **at the time I wrote this...Lets just go with she's emotional because she's PMSing, sound good?**

 **and now an Update on Ep. 2, very little progress but progress none the less. I'll try to get the Prolouge/ summary and Ch.1 some time next month. That's about it, see yah when ever. Take care**


End file.
